


Stupid Comments

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Stupid Comments

Dean was sitting on the end of his bed, trying to think of a way to make this up to you. He figured a date, or maybe a shopping spree. Something to make up for his big mouth. The second you walked in, he stood. “Babe, please…”

“It’s fine, Dean. Just give me a minute.” You sighed. “Okay?” You kissed his cheek.

He nodded. “Okay…” He sagged a little. He sat back down on the bed, staring at the floor. He hoped he could learn to think before he spoke. Especially to you.

Once you were dressed, you took a minute to just think to yourself. “Dean?” You said softly. “I love you.”

He let out a breath. “I love you, too. So much.” He got up to hug you. 

You wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. “Thank you for apologizing.”

“I mean it. Just got big mouthed.” He squeezed you. “We know that won’t be the last time that happens, princess.”

“Yeah, I know.” You kissed his chest. “And, I’m sure I’ll get annoyed, hurt, or whatever, but just remember that stupid comments or not, you’re mine.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He lifted you slightly. “But I’m not letting you go.” He buried his face in your neck. “And I’m sorry I said nerdy crap.” He added. “That was an ass thing to say.”

“I’m sure you’ve said it to Sam.” You shrugged. “But it’s okay.” You rubbed his back. “This will all blow over.” You said lovingly. “And then you’ll be back to bickering over silly stuff.”

He sighed, nodding. “Yeah. Hope so.” He told you. “I should probably apologize to ma…” He groaned. “I hate having to do that.”

You giggled. “Such a big strong man still afraid of his mother. So cute.” You grinned.

He pouted. “I’ll always be afraid of her.” He admitted. “Always.” 

“Good.” You laughed. “She’s strong, and could probably put you in your place pretty easily.” You teased.

“She does, Sam too, and he’s like a giant.” He was whining at this point. “She could scold God and he’d listen.”

“And Cas.” You giggled. “Wait, if you have met angels, have you met God?” That’s not something he had mentioned the night before. 

“Yes.” He said easily. “Not a fan.”

“That’s just...so hard to wrap my head around.” You nodded. “I’ve never been religious, so it’s weird.” 

“That’s how we felt.” He nodded. “We were kinda upset for the people who  _ are  _ religious.” He told you. “To know that they were praying, and he was fucking off.”

“That would bother me, too.” You agreed sadly. “It does, actually. Is he still around?”

He shrugged. “Probably.” He told you. “Although, last time I saw him...him and his sister took off for some bonding or something.”

You made a face. “And here I thought that I lived a weird life.” You chuckled. “It’s even better how you talk about it like you’re talking about the sky being blue.” 

“I’m so not surprised by anything at this point.” He nodded, giving you a small smile. “Expect the unexpected.”

You kissed his jaw. “Keeps me on my toes.” You shrugged. “Now, let's go find your mom.”

He whined. “But babe...she’ll scold me.” He reminded you of a kid being told it was bath time. “And she won’t be mad, but  _ disappointed,  _ and that’s worse.” He groaned. “And then she’ll lecture me.”

You laughed, shaking from how bad you lost it. “You’re so cute.” You grinned. “It’s great. Big, bad hunter Dean Winchester...avoiding his mom.”

“Hey. Sam gets just as scared.” He defended. 

“That’s even better.” You told him. “She’s so sweet!” You giggled. “Although, she does seem like she could be scary. I think that’s a mom, thing, though.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I can see that being a thing for everyone.” He shivered dramatically. “Fine, let’s go. I expect something for this after.” 

You laughed. “Cheeseburgers for lunch?” 

“Deal.” He agreed instantly. “As long as I get to help cook them.” He countered. 

“Mmm…” You pretended to think as you pulled away from him to go help find Mary. “I dunno….” You said teasingly. 

They found her, but your amusement fell when you saw the look on her face. “Big werewolf pack a couple states away.” She told the two of you.

Dean frowned. “How big?” He said, concerned. 

“It looks like two packs merged.” She sighed. “I’m going to need your boys’ help, and Cas.” She told Dean, and it was clear that she didn’t like that.

Dean sucked in a breath. “I’m sure I can call in some backup.” However he knew as a family, they were the best team. You chewed on your lip, growing worried for them.

“If you want to try.” Mary nodded. “It can't hurt to have more help.”

“Would Crowley help?” You asked 

“I don’t really like working with him.” Dean winced.

“You called?” Crowley’s voice startled you. “Squirrel.” He rolled his eyes at Dean. “How are you, dove?” He asked you, looking, and sounding, much friendlier.

“Sorry. They were talking about a huge hunt and wondered if you could help.” You looked apologetic at the King. “I didn’t think you would just...pop up.” You shrugged. 

He waved it off. “Of course I’d come for you, love.” He smiled. “How’s this buffoon treating you?”

“Excuse you.” Dean huffed. 

“We’re doing great.” You said sincerely. “No need for name calling.” 

Crowley shrugged, unbothered. “What’s this hunt about?” He glanced around. “Demons? Is that why I was suggested?” 

“Werewolves.” Mary told him. 

“Ah, I don’t really deal with... _ animals _ .” Crowley made a face. “Smelly mutts.”

“It’s true. He does all the demon crap. Sometimes angel crap.” Dean shrugged. “Just how things go.”

“Oh.” You looked at him. “Sorry to have made you come all the way here, then.” You told him. “Thank you, though.”

“For a second with you? Worth it.” He winked. When you blushed, he grinned. “Shall I check in with your other half for you from time to time? Keep him from coming back to my kingdom?” 

“For his safety.” You shrugged, nodding. “Thank you.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas will do just fine, thanks.” He muttered, not wanting Crowley’s help.

Crowley smirked. “Not doing it for you, Squirrel.” He said easily. “How's the tyke been treating you, love?”

Dean tensed as did you. “Well, um…” You teared up. “W-we lost the baby.”

Crowley, for being who he was, wasn’t used to showing emotion, but it was clear that hit him. “Oh, pet.” He breathed. After a few emotional moments, he held his head high. “I'll make you a deal.”

“No.” Dean said instantly. “Been there, done that.” 

“Let her choose, you bloody ape.” He snapped. “Different terms than whatever you lot get.”

“A deal?” You looked at Dean, then Crowley. “The selling your soul thing?” You asked. 

“Usually.” He nodded. “Not for you.”

“What’s the terms and conditions and all that?” You asked. 

Crowley stepped forward. “Your child will flourish, and I get your company whenever I wish. No matter what.”

You stared at him. “You could bring him back?” You breathed. 

“I can.” He nodded. “Easy.” 

“For her  _ company _ ? That’s it?” Mary asked. “ _ No _ loopholes?”

Crowley glanced at her. “Believe it or not, I have a soft spot for her.”

You blushed and looked up at Dean. “Dean?” 

“Nothing funny about the company?” Dean asked, jaw tense. 

“Nothing. I have no desire for anything more than excellent conversation with her.” Crowley shrugged

“And everything about the baby’s life will be normal?” You asked. 

“Aside from being a bloody Winchester, yes, pet.”

You bit your lip. “Does the pregnancy just resume?” He nodded. 

Dean swallowed, unable to stop himself. “Do it.”

Crowley held out his hand. “Must be sealed with a kiss, dove.” He gave you a soft smile. “No tongue, king’s honor.”

You frowned and looked at Dean who nodded. “It’s the way to do it.” He sighed. “Been there.” Be muttered, making your eyebrows shoot up. “Not with this douche.”

“A shame really.” Crowley shrugged. “Shall we?” Mary blinked, her mind trying to play catch up. She widened her eyes as she saw you seal the deal. 

As you pulled away, you looked at Crowley. “How do we know it worked?”

“Set up a doctors appointment.” He nodded. “Different doctor of course.” He shrugged. “Or call your lover's pet angel.”

“Cas!” Dean shouted at that.

Cas arrived, looking worried. “Yes, Dean?”

“Can you…” Dean began. 

“Check if you can hear the baby’s heartbeat again?” You finished. 

He looked at you, confused. “Of course, but…” He then noticed Crowley. “Please do not tell me you made a  _ deal _ .” He asked, angry. 

“I did.” You told him. “Not for my soul, though.” You promised. “For my company.” You teared up then. “Check? Please?” You pleaded with him. 

His face softened ever so slightly as he nodded. “The baby is alive, and well.” He said gently, watching as you wrapped your arms around Crowley, crying happily.

“Thank you!” You sobbed, unable to believe it was true. “So much!” 

“Thanks, man.” Dean came over. “Truly.” 

Crowley beamed. “A thank you from Dean Winchester? I really must be the King.” He hugged you back before you turned to Dean. 

“You better come home safe, Dean.” 

Mary nodded. “We’ll make sure of it, now.” She assured you. 

Dean hugged you tightly, blinking back tears. “This will take awhile to sink in.” He breathed, over the moon. 

Sam walked in and looked around. “Um…”

Mary went to her youngest quickly. “I’ll explain.” She nodded. “How about we give them a moment?”

Sam nodded once he spotted tears in both your eyes. “Is everything okay?” He asked her as they walked out. “Did something happen?!”

“Yes. Crowley gave them back the baby.” She swallowed, still processing it. “In trade for her company whenever he wants it.” She explained. “He asked how the ‘tyke’ was, and she got emotional. He came up with the idea. They talked about it, and Dean told her to agree.”

Sam blinked. “So the baby’s alive?” He said, shocked. 

Mary nodded. “The baby’s alive.”

“Wow.” Sam breathed. “Crowley can really do it all, huh?” He sounded slightly impressed. “And all he wants is her company?” He winced. 

“Just for conversation, I guess.” Mary nodded. “Seems to have a ‘fondness’ for her. I can’t argue with what he’s giving them. Us, really.” She shrugged. “But, we have a big hunt to go to.” 

“Oh, is that what started this?” He pieced it together. 

She nodded. “She suggested asking Crowley for help, and Crowley popped in for her.” She shrugged. “Must really like her.” 

“Let’s hope it’s not like-like.” Sam made a face. 

“Don’t get jealous of him, too.” Mary sighed. 

Sam shot her a half-glare. “I meant because we don’t need more drama in our lives.  _ And _ , as much as I fight with Dean...she makes him happy.” 

“She does. They’re both happy. I just hope this isn’t one of those too good to be true moments.” She sighed. “Cas said the baby is alive and well, though.”

“That’s incredible.” Sam nodded. “I’m happy for them.” He smiled. “And I get my niece or nephew.” He noted. “And you get another grandkid.”

She grinned at that. “I bet they’re over the moon right now.” She noted. “She hugged Crowley right before you came in.” 

“SERIOUSLY?!” Came Dean’s excited voice, making them rush back in. “We’re having a boy. I asked Cas.” 

You were bouncing. “We’re going to have our baby Hunter!” You hugged Dean, then Mary and Sam. 

Sam smiled happily. “I’m really glad for you guys. And the little guy.” He beamed. “Let’s hope he takes after his mom.” He joked.

“I surprisingly agree.” Dean had his arm around your shoulders once you stood back by him. He kissed your temple, the grin never leaving his face. “He’s going to be perfect.” He breathed, still in complete awe that he would get to have this journey with you.

Crowley had a genuine smile. “I’ll talk to you lot later.” With that, he was gone, leaving the four of you alone.

You let out a breath, smiling at everyone. “We’re going to have a baby Winchester!” It would take time to sink in...again. To even wrap your head around the fact that Crowley could physically make it happen. Your hand went to your stomach.

Dean placed his hand over yours, kissing your forehead. 

“We’ll start packing, give you two a minute.” Mary tugged Sam out and motioned for Cas to follow. 

* * *

Once the two of you were alone, he moved to his knees and kissed your stomach. “Hey, buddy.” He breathed. “I’m so happy you’re back with us.” He cupped your belly.

You sniffled and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re really going to be parents!” You beamed. “We get to have our little family.”

“Ours. All ours.” He stood, cupping your face. “I love you.” He grinned. “So much. I know I hate Crowley, but I owe him so much for this.”

“Me, too.” You kissed his jaw. “I still can’t believe it.” You shook your head. “I never thought something like this was possible.”

“Me, either honestly.” He hugged you. “Cas can’t even do that.” He told you. “I’m going to be thinking about you this entire hunt.” He promised you. “And I’ll make sure to get back to you both asap.” He sighed, not wanting to leave the two of you. “Then when I get back, we can open that nursery again.” He tapped your nose. “And start to get our little guy’s room ready for him!”

You smiled and nodded, bringing him down for a deep kiss. He kissed you back, smiling into it. “I love you, be safe.” You mumbled as you pulled away. “We need you.”

“I need you two more.” He said softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be walking back through that door before you know it.” 

You nodded quickly. “Go then. Before I cry more.” You smiled. 

With one more kiss, he was gone. 

You sat down for a moment in the war room, just smiling to yourself. “Hunter…” You whispered. It just seemed to fit your son, and having named the little bear in your room that...it seemed perfect. 

* * *

After a bit, you got up and got the little bear, just to bring it to the nursery, setting it in the crib Dean had built. You wiped your eyes and sniffled. “This will be your home, sweetie.” You said to your middle. “We are so thankful for you.” You sniffled. “Daddy and I are so excited.” 

You wanted to do something to thank Crowley, but had no idea what. It’d have to be something huge. Running your fingers over the side of the crib, you smiled softly, and left your son’s room.


End file.
